Nocturnal
by IdeaRevolutions
Summary: Severus Snape and bats have a lot in common. PostHBP oneshot.


**Disclaimer: If you haven't read HBP, don't bother reading this fiction. Not only will it not make much sense, but it will ruin the book for you – unless you like spoilers, but don't say I didn't warn you. Also, I own nothing you recognize – I'm broke, and I can assure you JKR isn't. If I did, Snape would have done it sooner – say, when Dumbledore made him work with Harry for some "remedial potions." Poor Snape. **

In the mind of one Severus Snape, bats were the most misjudged creatures on the face of the planet, except maybe himself. He knew that Potter had been with Albus that night because he had been informed of the plan far in advance, which meant he also knew that Potter had told the Order how Snape had displayed his "true" colors and murdered the Headmaster in cold blood.

If only Potter knew the whole truth. Dumbledore had ordered Snape to execute him if the situation called for it. Dumbledore, like Snape, knew that this war would not be won by anyone except Potter himself, and if they needed to die to aid the cause, so be it. He had argued with Dumbledore on this point again and again, but it always ended the same way – Dumbledore simply refused to listen to Snape say anything other than "Yes, fine, I'll do…" or something similarly elegant. The arguments had escalated to the point where the men simply stopped being totally discreet – Snape was well aware of the fact that Hagrid had overheard part of one of the last conversations the men had held on the subject. Severus knew that there was better chance of him surviving the war than there was of that oaf practicing discretion. Potter knew about the conversation – about that there could be no doubts – and based on that, along with what he had seen, decided he knew every detail of the situation. How very wrong the boy was.

Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear that Snape's position in Voldemort's Inner Circle was far more important to the cause than Dumbledore himself, who could do very little these days. Snape had kept that position, as per Dumbledore's orders. Killing his only supporter had been the hardest act Snape had had to perform, and the moment the curse escaped from his lips he hated Dumbledore more than anyone else in the world for making him go through it; it was the only way he could summon the necessary hatred to cast the curse correctly. Snape would have gladly traded places if he were a sentimental fool, but it was not for nothing that he had been sorted into Slytherin and had been Head of House; cooler logic had prevailed, and the plan had been followed to the letter.

As for the Potter boy… the boy was far too angry to see that Severus had been protecting him as he had been protecting Draco. Severus could have easily allowed the other Death Eaters to curse the little prat into oblivion, and just as easily allowed them to drag his limp body to be hand-delivered to the Dark Lord. He had even tried to impart some last minute advice on the boy, but seeing as how the boy was as stupid as his father was, there was little hope that anything had even gotten through to him. Maybe he would discuss it with his friends; surely Miss Granger, annoying as she undoubtedly was, would recognize what he said for what it really was.

It was a true stroke of luck that none of the children had way-laid him while he was making his escape with Draco. He didn't want to have to hurt anyone more than absolutely necessary, contrary to popular belief at the moment. Of course, that courtesy didn't extend to anyone over the age of 17 who tried to hex him out of existence, but even he had morals. Attacking children simply wasn't his bag, as the saying went.

Severus held no illusions of a miraculous discovery of his innocence, or evening surviving the war if he wanted to be perfectly honest. He knew that even now there was a multitude of people on both sides that would gladly cast the killing curse in his direction without so much as allowing him to speak even one word. At least for the time being was allowed some sanctuary with Voldemort – he doubted any of the Death Eaters, no matter how much they may want to, would kill him until this whole thing was over.

Dumbledore had surely left evidence of his innocence, but Severus sorely doubted that it would be discovered in time to keep someone from the Order delivering his head to Potter on a plate to placate the boy; then again, they might allow him to live if only to fuel the boy's fire with sheer hatred. Either way, he would die at the hands of another.

Yes, that was probably going to be the plan, Potter would most likely kill him. Severus wasn't afraid of dying anymore. He wasn't a nice person, but he was a good person, even if no one living knew it but himself. He was okay with that. When the time came, he would embrace the infinite nocturne with open arms.

_A/N: Yes, I know this a **very** short one-shot, as it was intended to be. It was inspired by a commission I had done by Lizard, who's a bloody genius, but I also threw my theory in there for good measure (you'll notice it as you go along, I hope, I mean, it's pretty obvious). This is meant to compliment the commission, not overtake it (not that I really ever stood a chance, but I'm okay with that). This is dedicated to her, and just for the hell of it there's another dedication in here:_

For E., an inspiration, a good friend, and always good for a laugh when I'm beta-ing (thanks a lot for making me look like an idiot when I'm laughing out loud while I'm trying to look like I'm actually doing my real job when, in reality, I'm actually enjoying & editing your fiction).

_On that note, check out her story "Outside the Potions Classroom" on and on Ashwinder as it becomes available (please read and review the story, as you should do with everything you read and enjoy, and trust me you'll enjoy this… like I said, it's pretty humorous)._

_For the piece that inspired this little piece of work go to: http/ where you can also find my account of meeting the almighty Trent Reznor (that's right ladies who even know who the hell he is, I got to meet the man… hehehehe, I still can't speak properly). Sorry, have to tell everyone that. It was definitely one of those moments that deserves to be relived time and time again._

_One final note (this A/N is turning out longer than the actually one-shot, sad really), I'm a more of an editor than a writer by nature, but any comments you care to leave are always helpful when improving upon my little hobby. Thanks._


End file.
